maldonado_skgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Maldonado 3 World Tour Special Edition
Jose Maldonado 3 World Tour Special Edition is a 2018 American animated action-adventure comedy film remake of Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour that is produced by Big Idea, and Sony Pictures Animation and is distributed by Fox Searchlight Pictures. The film was released on August 10, 2018. Reviews It got a lot of positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans, praising the changes, characters, storyline, music, and more, and has a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 100% audience approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, making this the highest-rated Maldonado Studios movie on Rotten Tomatoes. Out of all of the Maldonado Studios movies, the movie got a A+ on the Maldonado Grade Book. Music From The Movie # SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Theme (Movie Version) # The Jedi Steps and Finale # Better When I'm Dancin' # I Believe I Can Fly # We're Not Gonna Take It # Sweet Victory # Livin on the Sunlight, Lovin on the Moonlight # Send Me on My Way # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go # Feel This Moment (feat. Christina Aguliera) # Disco Inferno # Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix Radio Edit) # The Magic Flute: Queen of the Night # Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) # Whistle (While You Work It) # What A Wonderful World # Unforgettable # Best Day Ever # Fun, Fun, Fun DVD Opening Opening Previews: # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo # Universal Pictures Logo # Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Logo # Disney's FastPlay Menu # Movies Anywhere Promo # The EmojiJailbreak CircleHacker Movie Trailer # The House with a Clock in Its Walls Trailer # Smallfoot Trailer # Venom Trailer # Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Teaser # Johnny English Strikes Again Trailer # The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Teaser # Bohemian Rhapsody Trailer # The Grinch Trailer # Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Trailer # Ralph Breaks the Internet Trailer # Creed II Teaser # The Green Jailbreak Movie Trailer # Mortal Engines Trailer # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Trailer # Mary Poppins Returns Teaser # Aquaman Trailer # Alita: Battle Angel Trailer # Bumblebee Teaser # Welcome to Marwen Trailer # The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Teaser # A Emoji Vacation Teaser # How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Teaser # Wonder Park Teaser # Dumbo Teaser # The Cartoon Movie Teaser # Shazam! Trailer # DVD Menu # Blue Anti-Copying Screen # Black FBI Warning Screen # Start of Film DVD Closing # End of Film # Blue MPAA PG Screen # Piracy is not a victimless crime Screen # Disney's FastPlay Screen # DVD Menu TV Airings The movie aired on HBO on August 11, 2018 at 8:00pm for their Saturday Night Premiere, a day after the movie's release. HBO Channels Are Airing the Movie until October 29, 2027. On October 1, 2018, Freeform Aired the Movie at 6:00 pm to start off their 31 Nights of Halloween. On December 6, 2018, Disney Channel will Air the Movie along with The Green Jailbreak Movie as two Cable Network Premieres. SPOILER ALERT!!! At the end of the trail, Green Dory finds an empty brain coral with multiple shell trails leading to it. As she turns to leave, she sees her parents Green Jenny and Green Charlie in the distance. They tell her they spent years laying down the trails for her to follow in the hopes that she would eventually find them. Green Marlin, Green Nemo, and Green Hank end up in the truck taking various aquatic creatures to Cleveland. Green Destiny and Green Bailey escape from their exhibit to help Green Dory rescue them. Once on board the truck, Green Dory persuades Green Hank to return to the sea with her, and together, they hijack the truck and drive it over busy highways, creating havoc, before crashing it into the sea, freeing all the fish. Green Gene accepts himself for who he is and is celebrated by all of the green emojis, including Green Petunia, Green Madame Blueberry, Green Jailbreak, who becomes the new system supervisor of Green Emojis Corp., and Green Smiler, who retired as the system supervisor of the Green Emojis Corp. Green Dory, along with her parents and new friends, return to the reef with Green Marlin and Green Nemo. In a mid-credits scene, Pennywise the Joker Emotion has been relegated to the "loser lounge" with the other unused and forgotten green emojis for her crimes, wearing numerous braces due to her teeth being cracked by the bot, and playing and hilariously losing a game of Go Fish. In a post-credits scene, the green tank gang, still trapped inside their (now algae-covered) plastic bags, reach California one year after floating across the Pacific Ocean. They are eventually picked up by staff members from the Marine Life Institute. Plot: (What Is It About?) A group of pirates find tickets to Jose Maldonado 3: World Tour in a treasure chest and enter a theater to watch the film. It unlocks the never-before-seen secret world inside your smartphone. Hidden within the messaging app is Green Textopolis, a bustling city where all your favorite green emojis live, hoping to be selected by the phone's user. In this world, each emoji has only one facial expression - except for Green Petunia, an exuberant rhubarb who was born without a filter and is bursting with multiple expressions. Determined to become "normal" like the other emojis, Green Petunia enlists the help of her bluey best friend, Green Madame Blueberry, the notorious code breaker emoji Green Jailbreak, and the exuberant emoji who is bursting with multiple expressions Green Gene. Together, they embark on an epic "app-venture" through the apps on the phone, each its own wild and fun world, to find the Code that will fix Green Petunia. While this was going on, The friendly but forgetful green tang fish, Green Dory, begins a search for her long-lost parents, and everyone learns a few things about the real meaning of family along the way. But when a greater danger threatens the phone, the fate of all emojis depends on these five unlikely friends, including the original green emoji, Green Smiler who must save their world before it's deleted forever.Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Jose Maldonado 3 World Tour Special Edition Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Big Idea Category:Remakes